First Time
by CsillaDream
Summary: 'it was nice for both of them that there were still things out there they had yet to experience together as a couple after almost four years of being together...' Being with the same person for years may be boring but with an occasional new experience, Lavi and Allen are still in love as passionately as they were at the beginning.


Allen Walker was not happy.

Maybe it was because of the irritating sunlight that had stabbed through the curtains and into his eyes, giving him a headache...?

Or was it because the asshole that decided to cut his lawn so early in the morning...?

Sleep-intoxicated eyes glared daggers when the young Brit forced himself to sit and peer out the window; hushed swears ghosting past his lips. And as if his body was working with the asshole and the sunlight, his legs staggered him out to the bathroom down the short hallway in his house. Mentally thanking the walls that gave him enough support so he could kept relatively decent balance during his trip out of his bedroom.

Afterwards, Allen crashed back on his bed wanting so bad to just fall back to sleep; and by magic, the asshole's machine came to a stop and silence with a few lulling noises was left. Silver eyes began drifting back to sleep until a rich smell of coffee filled his nose; cracking an eye open reluctantly, he knew only one person that would come into the bedroom with such a thing.

"Morning, sweetheart~" His boyfriend's cheerful voice did little to help him in endeavours to fall back to sleep but nonetheless, he closed his eyes again and gave it his all to fall back into that bliss.

A finger poked his cheek... then his temple... then his cheek again... then his nose; letting out a loud huff, he rolled over in an attempt to show he just wanted to sleep the morning away.

"Oi, Al... do you _realize_ what time it is?" Even half-asleep, the shorter of the two could hear the playful underlying tone in Lavi's voice; his brain thought up the most likely answer taking in account how exhausted the usually early-riser was plus the time their neighbor usually cut his lawn plus - the math seemed endless so instead of waiting his mouth voiced: "Seven in the morning,"

"Bzzz! Wrong Al~ It already past noon," Allen shot up from the bed, instantly regretting it as events from last night sent waves of pain through his body; pushing the pain aside, he grabbed his phone to see Lavi hadn't been lying - the clock clearly showed: '12:40 pm' at the top.

Rubbing his eyes with his other hand, he asked: "Why am I so tired?"

"Maybe because of all the fun we had~" A red eyebrow lifted in a suggestive manner that made the shorter of the two deadpan: "Maybe its because _someone_ pushed me onto things,"

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining last night," Lavi retorted with a wide grin that screamed dirty thoughts were bouncing around in his head.

Biting his lip it was a few minutes before Allen spoke: "Well _excuse_ me for not expecting to be in pain after all _that_," with slight bitterness.

"Ah~ if only we could do it again," A playful punch to the shoulder and the two were laughing at the memorable night they shared together.

Bitterness gone, leaving only a smile snow white hair fluttered to the side: "Thanks again for winning me this cat plushie,"

"I knew you'd like it,"

"Though I feel bad... I'm pretty sure that raven-haired boy was aiming for it too..."

Knowing the guilt would only eat away at his boyfriend, Lavi placed a hand gingerly on the other's pale knee that earned his a curious look before speaking: "Don't be~ Al... They won a prize... And the person he gave it to was still happy to receive it,"

"What did they win?"

"It was this gold-colored, round creature with wings and a tail... it was quite adorable," It was the truth; the raven Lavi had been competing against had won something else instead of what he originally wanted. The redhead had even seen the honest display of affection between the two; it made him even more at ease that he hadn't been alone in feeling strong enough to handle the looks of being with another man. Pulling himself away, the redhead leaned in and kissed his boyfriend softly - the sour taste of morning breath filled his senses but he didn't mind. At that moment he remembered, his boyfriend did; hands pressed against his chest and pushed him away slightly as the slightly out-of-breath Allen asked with a small plea: "Can I at least get something to eat before you give me a good morning kiss?"

Lavi pulled away and watched with mild lust as his boyfriend climbed out of bed wearing only a pair of boxers and the t-shirt he wore last night and headed for their kitchen. The redhead followed shortly after and when he arrived, his boyfriend had already started eating; the lust spread to his lips forming into a smirk - "Did you have fun last night, Al?" He asked as the other took another bite of the banana he had picked out.

Despite having an appetite the size of a third world country, Allen didn't really eat much in the morning when he first wakes up but as the day progresses - his portions get larger and larger. The manners that were ingrained into his head forced him to finish chewing before speaking and as soon as he was about to answer his boyfriend, there were a pair of lips on his. This kiss was not as innocent as the bedroom one; the pressure against his mouth told the shorter one this...

"La... vi...?" In between short breaths he managed to take, Allen was silenced by the redhead pushing his body against the counter with his own; the two continued to kiss until the shorter male grew irritated and tried to put a little space between their bodies.

"Lavi..." a passionate kiss, "what about," kiss, "your question...?" after the next one, Allen forcibly pushed some space between them as he spat out angrily: "DAMMIT! I CAN'T ANSWER YOU IF YOU KEEP KISSING ME!"

Silence then the man in front of him started to shake as burst of laughter escaped his lips, only Allen could say something like that while the two were getting into it. Raising a hand to smooth snowy-white bed hair, Lavi chuckled: "So then what's your answer, _Allen_?"

"We should go again next year," This time Allen gave his boyfriend a kiss; it was nice for both of them that there were still things out there they had yet to experience together as a couple after almost four years of being together...

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Yay! New Laven oneshot! :D**

**p.s. Can anyone take a guess who that _other_ couple was? / hint: not from DGM ;3**

**This one is SUPER special because (as suggested by the boyfriend, lol) this story is to be read alongside a few other oneshots with different couples (and fandoms)... that I have to finish/start writing ;-;**


End file.
